Help Me Save Myself
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: What happens when Caroline is the one that has to help save Klaus when Ester kidnaps the originals, will Caroline be able to convince the rest to help her? What will happen between her and Tyler? What's the secret Tyler is keeping? Will she finally give into Klaus? Klaroline fanfic. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own vampire diaries.**

**i just realized that i've never done a proper Klaroline fanfic, so here it goes**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

His body felt cold to the bone and numb, he felt sore and weak as the back of his head slumped against the wall. He groaned slightly as his blue eyes began to open, they felt tired and heavy. They glanced around confused. He was in some kind of cell. The dark grey walls surrounding him looked cold and unwelcoming. The door infront of him was rather old door that looked as though it was made out of oak, he just hoped it wasn't white oak. He felt the vervain and wolfs bane surge through his veins burning him from the inside out, he fought against the pain as he rolled his head forward snapping his neck back into place. He forced his eyes back open as he looked up towards the door. The noise of metal being shaken caused him to turn to his left slightly. In the far left corner he could just make out the shape of a figure. Klaus guessed that by his build and the pitch of his voice that it was a male. His arms were chained to his sides into the wall. The figure spun to face him, dark brown eyes looked into his light blue ones confused and slightly shocked as if he was the last person he expected to see in this cellar. Klaus gasped as he realised who the person was

''Elijah? But how, you left ages ago, you ran from Mystic Falls?'' Klaus asked looking at his older brother in shock as he tried to stand but found his hands were also chained to the wall either side of him. Elijah's confusion grew more as he looked towards his younger brother. Suddenly a low groan came from opposite Elijah causing both men to face towards the figure. He clicked his neck back into place as his eyes immediately came into contact with Elijah's

''Glad you could join us. Are you alright Kol?'' Elijah's voice sounded low and rough from lack of use. Kol nodded as he glared up at Elijah slightly, he soon began to struggle against the chains which held him securely to the wall.

''When I get my hands on Niklaus, I'm going to tear him to shreds'' Kol hissed trying with all his might to pull himself free from his chains, but it was useless. Elijah's eyes immediately fell upon Klaus who sat grinning slightly.

''Glad to know I'm going to get two deaths this evening Kol'' Klaus chuckled slightly causing the youngest brother to spin round to face him. Kol's eyes widened in amazement as he saw his older hybrid brother in the exact same chains that he was in. ''I know you want to blame me Kol, but as you can clearly see, I did not do this'' Klaus sighed. Kol glanced towards his brother apologetically. The only thing worrying him now as he glanced around the room was were his younger sister was.

''Where's Bekah?'' Kol tone instantly sounded worried as he asked the question both Elijah and Klaus were thinking. There answer soon came as the door opened as a lifeless Rebekah was flung through the gap. Her eyes shut tight as wounds seeped blood from all over her body turning her white Gucci dress a dark red colour. Her blonde curls were sticky and matted with blood as they saw there were several puncture wounds along her body. Klaus being the closest tried his best to reach out to his sister but the chains restricted him from reaching her. Elijah growled in frustration as he used all of his strength to tug on the chains but they were not coming loose.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a man in his early thirties with light brown shaggy hair that was mainly swept to the side. His daring green eyes glared round the brothers as he pursed his lips in thought. Klaus recognised this man as one of the many hybrids he had created. The man's eyes finally fell upon Kol who shrunk back slightly under the mans harsh glare. Suddenly a woman appeared beside him that made all three of the boys eyes widen in horror. There she stood her blonde hair now reached the middle of her back but held the same ringlets as Rebekah's hair. Her light blue eyes narrowed towards them as their glares met hers. She was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps. She was also wearing a pair of black 5 inch stilettos.

''Mother'' Elijah gasped as Ester smirked down towards her sons darkly as her gaze drifted between all of them before finally resting upon Kol. Klaus began to grow nervous for his younger brother as Ester's glare zoned in on him.

''Him! He's the second youngest, but be careful he can be a bit of a handful and remember, no blood on the carpet'' Ester said before turning her back on her sons and sauntering off in the other direction, the hybrid smirked as he stalked slowly towards Kol. The hybrid grabbed Kol by the throat and forced him up the wall breaking the chains the pinned him down.

''Don't you dare touch him'' Elijah hissed from behind the hybrid, being the eldest he was always the most protective especially of Rebekah. When the wall shook from the impact of Kol's chains were ripped from it, Klaus used the opportunity to weaken his own chains. Elijah grunted in pain as the hybrid spun on the spot and forced a stake into Elijah's abdomen causing his brothers to wince before pulling it out again as Kol fell forward, his forehead almost connecting with Klaus' knee. Klaus used his knee to nudge his brother slightly as Kol began to sit up onto to be knock back down as the hybrid planted his foot into the back of Kol's neck breaking it slightly knocking him unconscious once more. Klaus raised his leg swiftly and kicked the hybrid in the knee cap before raising his leg and hitting the place no man liked to be kicked. The hybrid howled in pain as he slumped back against the wall. This gave Elijah time to kick the hybrids ankles and knocking his feet out from underneath him. The hybrid sunk to his knees as both brothers kicked him in either side of his head at the same time equal amount of force. Klaus used the toe of his foot while Elijah used the heel. The hybrid fell forwards unconscious and what looked to be dead.

''Nice work brother, you and I should double team more often'' Klaus smirked looking towards his eldest brother. The corners of Elijah's mouth twitched up into a half smile as there was a certain fire in his eyes that Klaus had forgotten he possessed. They heard hoarse coughing coming from the corner as they looked over to see Rebekah beginning to awaken. Blood dripped down her chin as she began to cough violently before spitting half a cup of blood out of her mouth. She used the back of her hand to clean her chin as she looked around in fear.

''It's alright Bekah, you're safe now'' at the sound of Klaus' voice Rebekah immediately began to relax as she looked up to face her two eldest brothers. Her gaze fell onto Kol as she became frightened again, what had happened to him?

''Relax Rebekah, he'll wake soon enough. Are you alright?'' Elijah asked looking towards his youngest sibling and only sister. Rebekah never tore her eyes from Kol as she nodded slowly

''How are we going to get out of here, the door has magic all over it, if any of us try to get out we will be knocked unconscious'' Rebekah asked looking towards her brother, Klaus looked towards Elijah for answers but for once his older brothers was as confused as he was.

''Rebekah go into my pocket and get my phone but be careful of Kol'' Klaus said signalling to the left pocket on his jeans. Rebekah scurried over towards him and picked out his brand new I-phone. She unlocked it quickly

''Phone the Salvatores or Caroline, they'll come and help us, hopefully'' Elijah huffed as he all of a sudden began to feel weaker. Kol groaned slightly as his eyes opened. Klaus offered his younger brother a half smile as his eyes connected with his as Kol snapped his neck back into place. Rebekah fumbled about with the phone. She immediately tried Damon's number then Stefan's but both had gone straight onto voice mail. She left a quick message before trying Caroline.

''Hello?'' she heard the fellow blonde's voice answer in an irritated tone

''Caroline thank god you answered, I need you to listen to me okay, me and my brothers have been captured by our mother, we think she's going to kill us. Caroline you know we wouldn't phone you if we weren't desperate'' Rebekah said slightly shocked as Klaus held out his hand to take the phone off of her. Rebekah placed the phone in his hand as he put the phone to his ear.

''Look love, here's the deal, you help us and we'll help you try and figure out which one of us your lot are..'' Klaus' voice chocked off into a strangled cry as Rebekah's screams pierced the air. Her hands immediately flying into her hair clutching her head. Kol let out a slight cry as he gripped his head. Elijah took deep breaths trying to fight off the pain but let out a helpless cry when he couldn't fight any longer. Ester walked in smirking with her arms raised as she looked at a all four of her children withering in pain at her feet. Kol was the first to collapse, then Rebekah, Elijah put up a good fight but eventually he joined his brother and sister in unconsciousness but Klaus fought hard against the power of Ester. She crouched down to face her now second eldest son.

''Face it Niklaus, I'm a lot stronger than you, you'll never win'' Klaus glared up toward his mother as she raised her hands to either side of his skull. Klaus inhaled sharply as a white hot pain exploded in his head. It suddenly became dark.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**Will Caroline save Klaus? Will Tyler let her save Klaus? Will the rest of the gang help? **

**Will Klaus tell her who they are descended from or is he just saying this to get her to help him?**

**If you have any questions of are confused about a part of the story then please write it in your review or PM me the question and i'll try and answer it honestly**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

''You lot are..'' Caroline's fear reacted maximum level as she heard Klaus' slight screams of agony that were drowned out by Rebekah's screams. It was clear Ester had found them using Klaus' phone to contact her. She heard slight mumbling but was unable to make out exactly what they were saying. Suddenly the line went dead

''Klaus, Klaus are you there? Rebekah? What happened?'' Caroline asked raising her voice due to the fear that was running through her veins. She'd just gotten Tyler back and if anything happened to Klaus she would lose him again, she couldn't let that happen. She spun round to face a confused Tyler looking at her with a slight glare in his eyes.

''What was that all about? Was that Klaus?'' Tyler asked making his way over to stand beside her. Caroline nodded before redialing the number but unfortunately it went straight onto answer machine.

''I don't know, he sounded as thought he was in pain, there was a low voice talking to him, I'm positive it was female but I couldn't make out exactly what they..'' Caroline paused as she thought of who would have enough power to kidnap the originals and cause them that amount of pain. ''Ester'' Caroline snarled with a slight hiss towards the end as she rushed up to her room and grabbed the bracelet that Klaus had given her for her birthday before heading down to join Tyler. ''Go to the Salvatore boarding house and inform Stefan and Damon of what just happened, I'll go and see if Bonnie can use this for a locator spell''.

Tyler went to argue back but Caroline quickly cut him off ''If anything happens to Klaus, you'll be the first to suffer, Tyler I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again, I don't know if I'll be bale to cope again. Please just do this for me, Klaus said if we help him he'll tell us who started our bloodline but I'll change the deal so that if we help him then he moves away and never comes back, please Tyler'' Caroline begged cupping Tyler's face gently. The bracelet scraped gently along his skin as he nodded. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before rushing off towards Bonnie's house.

She reached Bonnie's house and knocked sharply on the door. The young witch answered smiling up at Caroline until she saw the panicked look on Caroline's face and her smile faded as her eyes held confusion and concern for her friend

''What's wrong Caroline?'' Bonnie asked looking up towards the blonde as her eyes became stern and irritated as she folded her arms across her chest in a defensive manner, she was sick of everyone always needing her help. Caroline breathed deeply as she extended the bracelet out towards the witch who looked at it in shock and confusion

''I need you to find Klaus for me, it's important'' Caroline asked as she forced the bracelet into Bonnie's hand. Bonnie looked down at the bracelet in confusion before looking up towards her friend. She couldn't understand why Caroline would want to know the location of the hybrid that had made all of their lives a living hell but she could hear the pleading tone in Caroline's voice and knew she was desperate. Bonnie nodded before inviting Caroline in. Caroline walked in cautiously as Bonnie grabbed few candles and placed the bracelet in the middle of them. Caroline watched as Bonnie began chanting in an ancient forgotten language. The flames grew higher as the bracelet began to levitate in mid air casing Caroline's eyes to widen slightly.

Bonnie gasped as she was flung into a vision.

''_**No, no please'' Klaus begged just as sunlight began pouring through the window. Rebekah's screams filled the air, they were joined by Elijah and Kol's shouts of pain as Klaus rushed forward to grip the bars of the cage he appeared to be in. ''Ester stop it, I'm begging you'' Klaus screamed as he watched his siblings skin begin to burn. Ester grinned as she closed the window allowing the other three of hr children to relax.**_

''_**Now tell me Niklaus, where are Mikael's ashes?'' Ester snarled glaring towards her second eldest son. All three of his siblings looked up towards him. Kol had his arms tight around Rebekah as her face was buried into his chest as she sobbed. Klaus' eyes met with Elijah's as the eldest brother shook his head. Klaus looked down towards his younger sister who was shaking in fear and hurt. Kol looked up towards Klaus and also shook his head. Klaus' head was starting to hurt from the pressure of his decision. One last look at Rebekah and he knew the answer he would tell his mother.**_

''_**In the living room in the mansion, behind the ocean painting, there's a safe. The code is your birthday'' Elijah and Kol hung their heads as Rebekah looked round at Klaus in shock. Ester's eyes looked shocked as she realised her son had missed her more than she expected **_

''_**There that wasn't so hard was it'' Ester smirked. **_

Bonnie stumbled backwards slightly as she was pulled from the vision. She panted as she looked over towards Caroline who was looking at her confused and slightly frightened. Bonnie soon got her breath back as she stood straighter with her shoulders squared

''I know where they are, but we need to get there fast'' Bonnie said rushing to the door and grabbing her jacket. Caroline followed behind her confused. They reached the Salvatore boarding house to see the gang standing in the living room looking up at them both confused. Caroline walked forward and began to explain what Bonnie had told her in the car ride over there

''Ester wanted Mikael's ashes, that is why she kidnapped the originals, she tortured Rebekah, Kol and Elijah whilst making Klaus watched, he told her where the ashes were instantly. We need to go down there and get the originals out before she has a chance to get the ashes. Bonnie explain'' Caroline said as she was still a little fuzzy on why Ester wanted the ashes. Bonnie walked forward to join Caroline before beginning to speak

''I remember reading about a very powerful resurrection spell, more powerful than the one I used to get the spirits to help me resurrect Jeremy, I hope I'm wrong but I think Ester is going to use that spell to bring back Mikael and we all know that if Mikael get his hand on the white oak stakes that you lot made, they'll be no stopping him'' Bonnie explained. Elena's face paled as she thought of Mikael returning after all he did to them last time they had seen him.

''Klaus made me a deal over the phone before Ester cut the line. He said that if we rescue him and his siblings he'll tell us who we're descended from and he'll move away and not return'' Caroline explained. Stefan looked slightly shocked at Klaus' offers before he turned to look at Damon who narrowed his eyes towards Caroline.

''And you just believe him?'' Damon said with a slight snap towards Caroline, earning glares from Tyler, Elena and Bonnie but Caroline ignored the elder Salvatore's snap as she nodded towards him

''I know this sounds odd but I know Klaus would never lie to me and he'll do anything to protect his sibling, especially Rebekah'' Caroline snapped back in reply.

They quickly made up a plan on how to save the originals before following Bonnie to where they were being held captive. They stood outside the entrance to the tunnels that Elijah had shown to Elena a while ago. Thanks to vampire hearing they could hear every word shared between the siblings, time to put the plan into action.

* * *

Klaus tried desperately to kick the bars of the cage he was in but nothing helped. He remembered waking up in the cage with Ester standing in front of him smirking. Elijah was awake and Kol was starting to awaken but Rebekah was still unconscious beside Kol. Elijah looked up as he heard Niklaus groan in frustration as he allowed his foot to continue it's assault on the bars, he hated how much the cage made him feel like a trapped animal, although that's kind of what he was.

''Nik it's no use, you can't get out, you've been trying for half an hour. She's won'' Rebekah sniffed as she began to awaken still curled tightly into Kol's side. Kol looked down at Rebekah then up towards Klaus as he realised what his baby sister was saying made sense. He sat with his legs crossed as his back was pressed against the back of the cage. He sighed as realised he wasn't going anywhere soon. Kol released Rebekah gently before moving over and tugging off Elijah's chains. Elijah offered him a half smile as a thank you as he began to rub his wrists where the shackles had dug into his skin. Rebekah immediately moved over to sit beside Elijah. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

''We really are stuck here then'' Kol sighed stating the obvious. Elijah let out a small chuckle as Kol began to look around for some way out.

''What do you think Ester wants with Mikael's ashes'' Rebekah asked looking round her brothers. Elijah's eyes connected with Kol who quickly glanced down towards the floor before Elijah's gaze drifted to Klaus who's eyes went dark at Rebekah's question. Elijah took as deep breath as he thought of how to phrase the answer to her question.

''I think she's going to try to resurrect Mikael and if she succeeds'' Elijah said not wanting to finish the end of his sentence as he felt Rebekah tense up beside him at the thought of her father returning, she was so afraid of him when he was alive that even after his death he still terrified her.

''We're doomed'' Kol sighed looking up towards the grey coloured ceiling as he finished off Elijah's sentence for him. Klaus narrowed his eyes towards his younger brother. Neither of the siblings said anything else for a few minutes as they sat in comfortable silence.

''What do you think would have happened if we hadn't have been turned?'' Kol's voice broke the silence as he never tore his eyes from the ceiling. Elijah sighed and shook his head, he had no clue what would have happened.

''I think we would have carried on grieving for Henrik, I would have never known my true paternity and Mikael would carry on hating me for reasons I wouldn't understand'' Klaus reply, the corners of his lips turned up slightly as Kol chuckled

''A yes, the Mikaelson bastard child'' Kol chuckled as he rolled his head to the side to face his older brother. Klaus knew he meant it in a light hearted way rather than a mocking tone. Elijah and Rebekah chuckled gently as Kol flashed Klaus a smile which Klaus returned shaking his head.

''I think…'' Rebekah cut her sentence as groans of pain erupted in the room. Ester walked in raising her hands. She glared at Klaus. Putting most of the power onto him.

''You lied Niklaus, what is the real code for the safe. I tried and I couldn't get in'' Ester growled as Klaus gripped his head in pain. Suddenly the door burst open behind her sending her across the small room to the opposite wall, the force knocking her into unconsciousness . Kol panted as he began to sit up, his eyes widened as he saw the Salvatore's standing there with Caroline and Bonnie.

''Stefan, you take Rebekah. Damon, you help Kol, Caroline you help Elijah and I'll get Klaus, looks like the cage he's in has been spelled shut, I think I know how to reverse it'' Bonnie barked orders towards the three vamps. Stefan rushed over and picked up Rebekah in a bridal style as he realised she was only semi-conscious. Caroline followed him as she wrapped Elijah's arm around her shoulder and helped him begin to stand as the four of them rushed out. Damon hauled Kol to his feet and supported some of his weight as they made their way out. Bonnie began firing spells towards the cage with the help of Klaus who began to kick the bars again. The bars weakened enough for Klaus to kick through them. He climbed out gently stumbling as his feet hit the ground. Bonnie grabbed his shoulders to steady him. He looked at her in shock, relief and confusion

''Thank you'' he whispered as they made their way outside, stepping over at least ten unconscious hybrids on the way out. Just as they reached the entrance Bonnie spun round and muttered a spell under her breath, suddenly the whole place caught on fire. Klaus flinched slightly as he remembered his mother was inside, but after all she had done to hurt him, he sure wasn't going back in to save her.

* * *

Elena and Tyler were waiting outside with blood bags when the eight of them reappeared. Stefan lay Rebekah down gently onto the grass as her brothers rushed over to check on her. As much as Elena disliked Rebekah, she could see her brothers were genuinely worried when their younger sister did not stir. Elena quickly cut into a blood bag and pushed past Kol and Klaus before kneeling next to Rebekah's head and pouring some of the blood into the blonde's lips.

Caroline walked over and placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. He spun to look at her, his eyes brightened slightly as they connected with hers. She held out a blood bag towards him, Klaus looked down at it sceptically

''You feed or I make you feed'' Caroline warned narrowing her eyes towards him. Damon and Kol had to hide their snigger as Stefan and Elijah looked towards Caroline in amusement. Elena looked up at her in shock and amusement as Klaus took the bag from her hand and sunk his teeth into it. Tyler glared over towards the pair as he watched Caroline's eyes lightened as she saw Klaus begin to feed. Rebekah sat up coughing. Stefan saw all three brothers relax as they spun round to face her. She looked up towards Elena

''I know I don't like you, but thank you'' Rebekah said in an almost kind tone that shocked her brothers. Kol and Stefan helped Rebekah to her feet as she clung onto Kol's t-shirt for support. Kol kept his arm firmly around Rebekah's back to keep her standing

''Right let's all get out of here so we can discuss the agreement you two made over the phone, we want to add a few tweaks to it'' Damon smirked looking over at Caroline and Klaus as Caroline made her way over to Tyler while Klaus walked over to join Kol and Rebekah. Elijah nodded as they walked at human pace out of the forest, each of them still too weak to use their vampire speed.

* * *

Screams of agony rang through the air as a smell of smoke and burnt flesh began to sting her nose. The flames were bright in her eyes almost blinding her at first, the heat made them water slightly as she quickly muttered a spell as protection from the flames. She tried desperately to get her breath as more smoke filled the air, the screams were becoming less but the smell was still there.

Ester sat up slowly growling in frustration, she needed her husband to help her end their children. Niklaus had lied to her, again. Now would pay for his lies

Now they would all pay, the moment she released Mikael.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you all like it**

**Is Ester going to be able to resurrect Mikael? Will if have the same consequences as Jeremy or worse?**

**Review and let me know what you think, if you have any questions then please Review them to me or PM me them and i'll answer them**

**xoxo**


End file.
